Fallen
by Silvertail5
Summary: Kagome falls off a cliff just like Kikyo during a battle. Inuyasha manages to say his last words. Rated T for character death. I suck at summaries don't I? Better story than summary I promise!


**K, so this was inspired after watching Kikyo fall down the cliff in her first few episodes. I wondered how it'll be like if Kagome fell.**

Naraku flew overhead as Inuyasha ran with Kagome on his back. They were so close to Naraku. It's up to them to kill him at last. Just as Inuyasha was about to attack, Naraku sent demons to attack Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kagome get out of here!" Inuyasha said, allowing Kagome to slide off his back.

Kagome looked around and saw Naraku standing near the edge of the cliff. She launched an arrow at him and prepared for a flaw. "Do you really want that to happen," Naraku asked mischeviously.

"You've done so many wrong things!" Kagome growled. "I can't let you go around killing more innocent people."

Naraku glared at her. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was still fighting the demons. She was on her own. Naraku jumped in assault. Kagome ran and dodged his attack. She prepared her arrow once again. He glared and ran strait to Kagome and pushed her off the cliff. Kagome managed to grab the edge before she fell any further. "You jerk," she snarled. He smiled. He began to pull Kagome's fingers off the cliff. Inuyasha appeared from behind him and pushed Naraku back. Naraku disappeared as soon as his demons came down to collect him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. He quickly grabbed Kagome's hand as she was slipping.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "You managed to beat the demons."

"The demons were a nice workout, but you're more important."

Kagome smiled. Suddenly, her hand began to slip again. Inuyasha caught her in the nick of time, but ended up tumbling down himself.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "You have to let me go," she said. "I'll just drag you down as well."

"I'm not letting you go Kagome," he growled.

"Please Inuyasha, you have to let go. You'll die if you don't."

"It's worth it if I save you."

"I'm sorry," Kagome's voice trailed off and a tear formed in her eyes. "I can't let you fall with me." She let go of Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha felt their grasp loosening. She was slipping. There was nothing Inuyasha could do.

Kagome smiled as their grasp slipped completely. Inuyasha reached out to try to catch her again, but she was too far. Kagome screamed with fear, but she continued to fall and disappeared into the darkness. Inuyasha closed his hand in shock. First Kikyo fell this way, now Kagome.

_This can't be happening._ Inuyasha climbed up and stared down. Sango and Kirara appeared from behind him. "Inuyasha," she said. "Miroku, Shippo, and I are still in need of help. I came to see if _you _were in trouble."

Inuyasha continued to stare at the ground. "Kagome is…gone," he murmured.

Sango stared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Kagome fell down the cliff Sango," he snarled. "I'm going down there to check if there is anything I could do." Inuyasha began his climb down, leaving Sango behind.

Inuyasha continued climbing down. He managed to reach the bottom, where he discovered a small river flowing along the crevice. He saw green grass with shiny dew on the tips, and trees that covered the area in occasional groups. He spotted Kagome's motionless body near the edge of the stream. She must've pulled herself out because her body was wet.

Inuyasha hurried over to Kagome. "Kagome," he murmured. "Hang in there, open your eyes Kagome, please." Inuyasha couldn't stop urging the words. Kagome was still breathing, there may still be a chance.

After a few more tries, Kagome opened her eyes weakly. "Inuyasha," she whispered. Inuyasha carried Kagome under a tree for her. He wanted to get away from the river.

"Hang on Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I'm so sorry for letting you fall, if I never loosened my grip, you would never have fallen. Please, forgive me."

Kagome moved her hand a little and set it on his. Her hand's old warmth was fading. He knew her life was almost over. Kagome smiled weakly. "I know you didn't want me to fall," she croaked. "I couldn't let you fall either. I would never forgive myself if you fell." Kagome let out a painful amount of coughing.

"Don't try to talk, save your strength."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I've done what I could. I'm glad that I was able to help a little. My regret is not being able to watch what you will become. Be a good demon, and destroy Naraku."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. _Does she have faith in me, when I let her die?_ Kagome's breath was shallow now. Inuyasha's embrace tightened. "Thank you," was all Kagome could say. Inuyasha felt warm tears fall down his cheeks. First Kikyo, now Kagome. Was he going to lose all of the people he cared about.

Inuyasha tilted his head a little, and Kagome reached out and rubbed his ears a little. Their eyes met, and Kagome smiled weakly. Before anything else could happen, Kagome closed her eyes and her head fell back. She let out a soft sigh and moved no more. Kagome was gone.

Inuyasha's tears grew and his buried his face in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I've failed you." He sat alone for several more moments until the others came by. "Kagome?" Shippo's timid voice said.

Sango sniffled and Miroku began the mourning ritual. "I'll begin a grave," Sango said. "I'll make it here, where the environment is beautiful and peaceful."

Inuyasha watched as his friends worked on the grave. Once it was done, they stood beneath the tree and stayed in vigil. The time went on, and night fell on them.

"Let's go get some rest," Miroku said. "coming Inuyasha?"

"No," he growled. "I'm staying here for the night." The others left without a word. Inuyasha continued sitting beside Kagome's grave. He stayed there until the morning.

The group continued their journey without a word. Without Kagome, the group seemed so dead. Inuyasha couldn't stand it. "Are we just going to stay this quiet until the end?" he snarled. "Come on people, let's not let our spirit die. Kagome would have wanted us to go on, otherwise she wouldn't have let herself die. We will _not _let Kagome's spirit die along with her."

Inuyasha glared at the others. "You're right," Sango said. "We can't let anything crush our spirits, even if it is painful."

"We'll crush Naraku and avenge Kagome's death." The others seemed to agree with this. Their solemn spirits grew and they smiled. Inuyasha smiled.

"Let's go," Shippo said. Inuyasha stayed a bit longer. _Am I doing the right thing to become their leader?_ He stared out into the sky. A warm wind buffeted his hair, and he knew that it was the right thing.

**Sorry about killing Kagome, but I'm a bit sadistic. Don't get me wrong though, I love Kagome. She's my favorite character, but I couldn't stop myself from writing this.**

***P.S. I'm crying right now. Don't listen to sad music while reading this. It makes a bad combination.***


End file.
